


I Love You

by allnura



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Mentioned alcoholic, Other, Really only lydia, mentioned malydia, mentioned past Allydia, mentioned scisaac, mentioned stira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allnura/pseuds/allnura
Summary: Lydia visits Allison’s grave.





	I Love You

Lydia stared at the gravestone for quite some time, her face cold and her mouth sharp. She was willing herself not to cry, and she was worried that if she moved even slightly, the tears would start down pouring. 

With little confidence, Lydia mustered up the courage to speak five little words: “Hi, baby. It’s me, Lydia."

The tears welled in her eyes, and she scoffed at herself. Really? She couldn't even speak without her eyes watering? Sniffling, she readjusted herself, breathing in deeply. 

"So...It’s been four years since you died." Lydia a sharp pang in her heart from that. "I still miss you like crazy, and I’m constantly thinking about you. Everything reminds me of you. A few days ago, some woman came into the flower shop wearing the same purple dress you loved...I had to take a ten minute break to calm down." 

Lydia chuckled softly, her hair catching in the wind. The tears were slowly dripping down her chin, a trail of ruined mascara and cakey foundation flowing with it. But she couldn't care less. 

“Every year on your birthday, I take the day off of work to come back to Beacon Hills. Malia comes too, and she always brings you a cinnamon roll from your favorite bakery. You would have liked her, Allison. She’s very brave and strong, just like you were.” Lydia’s heart clenched. 

“I like her a lot. She will never replace the love I feel for you, but I do think I love her. It took a long time to come to terms with the fact that I loved someone else, but I know you would want me to move on, so I’m trying, for you.”

“Malia reminds me of you a lot. In the way she talks, as if the whole world is in her palms. Sometimes she wears your lemon perfume, and I have to sit down for a while. I know she doesn’t understand how I feel, but she tries to. She says she wishes she could have met you. I do too. “ Lydia smiles softly; She always thought that Allison and Malia would have been very good friends if they had the chance to meet. 

“Stiles still hasn’t gotten used to you not being around. I think he still expects to wake up, and have you send your ‘good morning’ text to us again. As if you’re not really dead...If I’m being honest, I do that too. I always check my phone when I wake up, as if your name would be the first to pop up. It’s not. Oh, how I wish it was.” 

“Scott, on the other hand, seems to be doing okay. He wasn’t for a while. After you died, it hit him like a ton of bricks, and he started drinking. It got so bad that he had to be admitted to the hospital...I heard he’s been sober for two years years now. Issac helped him sober up. Their wedding was a few months ago. You would be so proud of him, Allison. You should just see the way he glows.” 

“Kira and Stiles recently started seeing each other. They became close after what happened; they both felt so guilty. I’m glad they’ve found happiness within each other. They deserve it.” 

“Your dad and Melissa are engaged. Them and Noah are in such a lovely relationship. I’m glad they finally figured out that they’re meant to be.” 

“And me...I don’t know how I feel. I’m happy with Malia, I really am, but...” Lydia paused, and took a deep breath. “I have this sadness. And it’s always at the back of my mind and in the pit of my stomach. You’re always there, your presence. I see you sometimes, out of the corner of my eye, or sometimes in other people. It’s like you’re a ghost, following me, haunting me. I can never escape the reality that you’re gone, that you’re dead and you’re never coming back. It’s been four years and I can still barely wrap my head around the fact that I won’t be seeing your smiling face everyday, just like you promised me I would. But you died. You died and I don’t know how I’m supposed to live in a world without you in it.” 

Lydia was shaking at this point, her tears uncontrollably dripping down her cheeks. She let out a loud sob, and rose her hands to her eyes, crying into them. The sadness in her felt like a black pit, and both utter despair and anger were swirling around inside of her. This wasn’t fair. None of it was. Allison dying so young...She never truly got to live. It wasn’t fair! 

Lydia could feel her mind collapsing in on itself, and she sat alone crying on Allison’s grave for a while; the only given proof that time was passing was the sun slowly sinking down, the moon showing in its place.

It was dark all around her when Lydia finally stopped crying; now, she was curled up on the grass, her tear ducts all watered out. Her head was throbbing from crying for so long, and her makeup was a smudged mess. 

Slowly, Lydia sat up, brushing some of the dirt off her arms. She took a deep breath in, inhaling quietly, counting the seconds go by as she held her breath. After a few moments, she exhaled, her lungs scorching hot. Her mind felt a bit clearer now, and she tiredly reached her hand into her purse to check the time. 2:46 am. God, she should really get back to the hotel. 

Lydia turned to the gravestone, giving it a thorough once over. She reaches her hands toward it, running her fingertips along the ‘A’ in ‘Argent’.

“I love you.” Lydia whispered hoarsely, extracting her hand from the grave. She stood up, collecting her thoughts, and grabbing her purse. Lydia gave a soft smile to the ground, and briskly walked away, leaving her broken heart on Allison’s grave. Malia would be worried sick from her absence, and Lydia felt guilt twist in her gut. She gave one last glance over her shoulder, and a small smile fell on her face. She turned back, and she swore she could see Allison’s smiling face in the corner of her eye.


End file.
